The invention relates to pedestal sump pumps and to switches for controlling the operation of such pumps.
Pedestal sump pumps require a switch that can cause the pump to be switched on and off based on the functioning of a float mechanism reacting to the water level in a sump. Because of the special functionality necessary in these switches, the switches in prior art pumps are typically complicated. In most cases, these switches need to mounted adjacent or on top of the motor housing due to their size. Prior art sump pump switches are also typically bulky and expensive to build and maintain. Mounting such a switch outside of the motor housing exposes the switch to potential damage.
The invention provides an improved switch assembly that solves these problems through a simple design and a small size that allow the switch assembly to be mounted within a motor housing. The switch assembly is snapped together without fasteners, and is mounted within the motor housing with only one fastener. The switch assembly can employ a variety of widely-available and inexpensive microswitches. Except for the microswitch, the assembly is preferably made of three injection-molded parts and is therefore inexpensive to manufacture. The actuating lever of the switch assembly is constructed to be able to tolerate the abuse of shipping and handling.
More specifically, the invention provides a sump pump including a motor and a water-level-response system attached to the motor. The water-level-response system includes a float rod or connecting rod having thereon a float. The switch assembly is mounted inside the motor housing and includes a switch housing, a lever and a retainer, all of which are preferably injection-molded out of plastic. The switch housing is mounted inside the motor housing with a single fastener, preferably a screw. The assembly also includes a microswitch. The microswitch snaps into the switch housing from below, the lever is pivotably mounted on top of the switch housing, and the retainer snaps onto the switch housing over the lever to hold the lever on the housing. The lever engages the microswitch and can be toggled between on and off positions corresponding to the on and off or closed and open states of the microswitch. The lever extends from the motor housing and is operably connected to the float rod so that movement of the float rod opens and closes the microswitch. The retainer has a spring tab engaging a cam surface on the end of the lever so as to cause the lever to snap into the on and off positions.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.